


Harrogate

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, double smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contraversial dive into Robert and Connor's connection. Robert has gone on a trip to Harrogate, He meets Connor but will he be tempted to take their lunch date further? How does he feel when he meets Aaron later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of follows on from the Conbert fic Rent  
> The idea was from one of the spring episodes where the Whites mentioned that Robert was in Harrogate but we never found out why. It was around about the time that he changed his Audi to the black Aston Martin, so round about when Donny was around and Aaron on crutches I think.

Connor has go to bed eyes. He has this way of looking up at you with his mouth slightly opened as if he’s waiting for you to make everything good. He waits. As you get closer to his mouth. He waits. You can see a flicker of hunger there, just a flicker. He knows how to keep up the illusion that he doesn’t really care. He’s had a lot of practice. But he cares. And Robert knows.

He’s sexy. He’s very seductive. When you move close to him you can almost smell the pheromones. Robert feels the proximity to him like a flame in his groin. He has fine pale skin and a long neck that he throws back during his climax. And Robert knows he’s packed. He knows the length, the shape and the feel of that cock head and shaft in his hand, in his mouth. In his arse.

Robert swallows. There’s a tipping point.

He can feel himself sliding.

They had met in the hotel lobby. Connor took off his bomber jacket so he was in his T-shirt and his slender arms and hands were exposed. Back in the day they would have held hands and Robert would have laughed over Connor’s sweaty palms as he held him in a firm grip, trying to give him courage or make him smile. Back when they were just lads.

‘So you came.’ Connor didn’t smile, but he flirted by default. ‘I wasn’t sure you would. But I’m really glad you did.’

‘Why are you here?’

‘Why do you think? I was on a job of course. Nice old fellow really. His wife was away in the U.S visiting grandchildren. She came back yesterday so la di dah, we said bye-bye.’

‘And I thought I could buy you a cup of Yorkshire tea!’ He raised his eyes suggestively, just for a fraction of a second.

They sat in the foyer. Robert’s car keys were still in his hands.

‘So you’re staying in this hotel.’

‘Yes, indeed I am.’

‘You paying for it or did he?’

‘Come on. You know I wouldn’t stretch to this.’

‘And what about you? Still selling agricultural machinery? Well at least you’re not whoring it like me.’

The tea came. Red Yorkshire tea.

Connor scoffed ‘As if tea would grow in Yorkshire.’

‘So did you marry this divorcee then? Does she do it for you?’

Robert must have given away something with the flicker of his eye.

‘Thought not. Sounded like you were on a better bet with Daddy to be honest, but then, who asks for my opinion?’

‘He went to prison for being gay back in the 60's. He’d never have acted on it no matter how much he wanted it.’ Robert said.

 ‘Poor old queen. But I would have just died to have been a fly on the wall. You putting it out and him not making a move. You must have thought you’d lost your touch.’ He shook his head smiling.

‘So shall we get some lunch now I’ve got you here?’ Connor went on.  I should make the most of this. How long has it been? More than two years, I think. I just need to drop off these bags and then we can go. Come with me and you can tell me what you think of my suite.’

Robert heard the warning bells. He ignored them. He wanted to play with fire.

So he found himself in Connor’s room.

And then Connor turned and looking at Robert decided he needed to change from his T-shirt into a shirt. ‘You have such a posh shirt on, don’t want to bring the side down.’ And all at once he had taken his top off and Robert was breathing fast at the sight of his blue white skin and slim hip bones, and the v of his groin travelling down under his trousers.

And Connor came closer to him with his go to bed eyes.

‘She won’t know.’ He suggested, watching Robert’s face struggle.

‘It’s not her.’ Robert answered and regretted giving too much away.

‘A bloke?’ Connor asked ‘You got someone on the side? Someone who matters?’

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Connor take things further and then Robert goes to see Aaron at the scrap yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: pretty heavy Conbert smut. Don't read if you are of a sensitive disposition regarding this topic.

‘He’s nobody really.’ Robert looked away, instantly ashamed of the lie, recognizing it as a betrayal to Aaron.

‘But you love him? Enough to be exclusive? ’

‘You what?’  Robert denied, curling his lip, but feeling a tightening around his throat.  He looked around half regretting being there and walked to the window.

Connor found a shirt and pulled it on, quickly fastening the buttons.  ‘He must be someone special.’  He turned and unfastened his trousers, button and belt in order to tuck his shirt in just lowering the back enough to give Robert a view of jock strap with his arse nicely framed.

Robert knew what Connor was doing. But he still moved close behind him.

Connor stopped moving and let his hands drop to his sides, waiting.

‘Or maybe he’s just ordinary after all?’ He whispered.

‘Maybe.’  Robert grunted and breathed against the back of Connor’s neck.

Connor waited quietly. The rumbling of a truck too large to be on the inner city streets reached them. Robert’s breathing quieted. The tipping point was getting away from him. There was inevitability about what was going to happen here. Why was he fighting it?  

His fingers and the flat soft palm of a hand slid down Connor’s smooth arse cheeks, and his finger finally found and rubbed against his hole. He heard Connor gasp.

He used his other hand to fumble with his own trouser fastenings. 

He released his cock from his clothing he stroked the length a couple of times. Then he pushed Connor’s trousers further down and parted his cheeks, taking in the sight of his hole before pressing his thumb and massaging quickly against him to loosen up the muscles. ‘Oh Fuck.’ He whispered. He spat quickly onto his hand and rubbed it over his cock and then pushed the head in with a soft hiss. He pulled out again instantly.

Connor pushed a hand in his trouser pocket hanging by his thigh and produced a foil packet.  Robert took the packet and opened it with his teeth then slid the condom on. Connor took off his shirt over his head, and stepped out of his trousers, so Robert could better admire how the jock strap gift wrapped his arse. He pulled him back closer and slid a finger inside to open him again. He let out a louder moan this time as he slid his cock inside, pushing in all the way.

Connor’s body was slight. He was tall, the same height as Robert, but slender, Robert knew if he stroked up Connor’s back his hand would journey over the bumps of his spine. Under his fine skin his body was hard and soft in turn. He had a body you could pull and manipulate. Being with Connor always felt slightly dangerous, like a dare.

Robert thrust once and panted. ‘Fuck yeah!’ Connor gasped. ‘Do it, Robert!’

Robert peeled off his own shirt and pushed his trousers further down.

He thrust again and again, his flesh making a slapping noise against Connor’s. Connor let out a series of short moans in time with each thrust.

When they first met, back in the day, after Robert had been sent away from Emmerdale by his dad, when they were not much more than kids, they’d spent a couple of months  together, living under the same roof, more often than not in the same bed. It had been Robert’s first relationship with a man longer than a single sexual encounter. In time, Robert had got away from that place, but Connor had been left behind. Robert had made promises. And at first he couldn’t meet them, but when he could he'd gone back to help Connor. He felt committed to him somehow with what they had been through. Later on they had met a few times, once or twice a year and then less and less. But each time they met it was the same. Like today. They met, they fucked.  Like they had never learned to draw a line on the relationship.

His tried not to think about Aaron. Aaron at Home Farm unraveling under him. His blue eyes staring at him startled by the intensity of the pleasure they were sharing. It scared him how much he loved Aaron. This in comparison was safe and familiar.

Robert slowed down and pulled out, the length of his cock hanging out in front of him and he passed a hand over his sweating face.

Connor turned and looked at him confused.

He kept a hand stroking his own hard length. Then he handled his cock forward and rubbed the head against Robert’s head, sucking air between his teeth at the sensation. He leaned over and pushed his mouth over Robert’s cock and sucked him rapidly then turned back around and opened his arse again.

 ‘Fuck me, now! Get me off!’ He begged and Robert found himself sliding back in, rubbing his hands up and down Connor’s sides feeling the corner of his ribs and the flat angle of his hip bone. He placed one arm around the front of his shoulders and the other on one of his hip and thrust upwards pulling Connor backwards down onto him, so that Connor gasped. ‘That’s more like it.’

Robert went faster. Connor jerked himself in time. Robert could feel his orgasm building. Connor was whimpering with pleasure. ‘Go on, Go on.’ He urged. Robert screwed his eyes shut and with a few more thrusts felt himself taking it over the edge. ‘Oh Fuck!’ He groaned as his orgasm hit.’ Oh Fuuck.’   Connor still jerking himself halted and sprayed into the air.

Robert let Connor take his weight as he fell forward against him.

‘Hey,’ Connor said eventually turning.  ‘At least one kiss would be appreciated.’

And Robert kissed him, feeling the kiss like sawdust in his mouth, feeling that familiar feeling of being a letdown, sick in his stomach.

Connor looked at him closely. ‘You really do love him, don’t you?’

‘Fuck, don’t worry about this. It’s not like it meant anything to either of us.’ Connor continued and looked away.

 

When Robert returned to Emmerdale he went straight to the scrapyard, and  made his way to where Aaron was working in the yard, the sick feeling continuing but pushed down and down until he had almost hidden it altogether.

Aaron’s foot was still in plaster and he found it difficult to turn and grimaced as he put out a hand to steady himself against the White Van parked there for scrap.

‘So, decided to show your face did you?’

Robert rolled his eyes avoiding direct eye contact. ‘Sorry. We alone?’

‘Looks like it don’t it?’ Aaron felt irritated but wasn’t sure why.

Then Robert pulled Aaron into a kiss. He placed his hands on his face and kissed him long and hard, inhaling his scent and taste.

‘God I missed you.’ He felt like he could breathe slightly better.

Aaron laughed.

‘You’re the one staying away, mate.’

‘I know. I don’t deserve you. I’m…I’m sorry Aaron. I’m sorry for everything.’ For a moment Aaron looked at him confused. Then Robert reached and kissed him again. ‘Let’s go somewhere, a hotel. I need you. I can’t wait.’

‘OK.When?’

‘I’ll arrange it. I’ll pick you up.’

Aaron bit his lip and shook his head, smiling.

‘Whatever you say.’

Robert kissed him again and walked away keeping him in sight as he left. It was going to be alright.


End file.
